Mroczna Przeszłość
by ines.sangarinos
Summary: One-shot ściśle powiązany z Sennymi Tajemnicami. Krótka opowieść, ujawniająca przeszłość jednego z najpotężniejszych Mistrzów Eliksirów dzisiejszych czasów. Jaki jest związek Mistrza Gerarda z potężnym Gellertem Grindelwaldem?...


- Ej, szwabie!

Zacisnął ze złością zęby. Odstawił ostrożnie fiolkę, nie chcąc, by się rozbiła w nagłym napadzie wściekłości, który mógł lada chwila nastąpić. Oczywiście nie po raz pierwszy słyszał to określenie pod swoim adresem, a za każdym razem zalewała go złość, a krew w żyłach zaczynała się gotować. Chociaż pochodzenie działało na jego niekorzyść już od dobrych sześciu lat, nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić. Nie mógł przejść obojętnie nad tym, że jest szykanowany za swoje obywatelstwo. Nie był patriotą, daleko mu było do miłość do kraju, który wyhodował i rozplenił taką truciznę, ale nie potrafił pogodzić się z faktem, że jest nienawidzony za coś, na co nie ma najmniejszego wpływu. Czy to jego wina, że jego rodzice urodzili się w Niemczech? Czy to jego wina, że wychowali syna w swoim rodzinnym państwie, a później posłali go do jedynej w okolicy szkoły magii, nieświadomi losu, jaki go tam czeka? Nie, nie mogli go obwiniać za to, a jednak to robili. Chociaż stawał na głowie, zarywał noce, by mieć jak najlepsze stopnie, by wiedzą przewyższać wszystkich swoich rówieśników, nauczyciele wciąż go nienawidzili. Za co? Za to kim był. Za to, że próbował myśleć. Za to, że chciał się „_wywyższać_". Żeby tego było mało, wszyscy uczniowie traktowali go jak robactwo. Jak śmiecia, jak chwast, który powinno się wyplenić. Nigdy nie zrobił wobec nich niczego, co mogło być uznane za wrogi czyn, ale to ich nie powstrzymywało przed dopiekaniem mu, znęcaniem się, pokazywaniem na każdym kroku, że jest gorszy. Nikt w całej szkole nie był nastawiony do niego przyjaźnie. Wszystkie kary spadały na niego bez względu na to, kto zawinił. Z całego serca nienawidził tej szkoły i wszystkich ludzi w niej. Nie raz śnił, jak wytruwa wszystkich po kolei, po czym budził się, czując diabelską satysfakcję i paskudną radość, której potwornie się wstydził, gdy emocje ostygły. W głębi serca nie chciał nikogo krzywdzić, ale bał się, że wreszcie zostanie doprowadzony do granicy, zza której nie będzie odwrotu. Że zachowa się jak szczur, który, nie mając dokąd uciec, rzuci się z zębami, walcząc zawzięcie o swoje życie, swoją wolność, godność i honor. O wszystko, czego go tutaj pozbawiali.

- Głuchy jesteś, kurwiszonie? – usłyszał warknięcie za sobą.

Zacisnął pięści, gdy ktoś szarpnął go za ramię z taką siłą, że wpadł na stolik. Fiolka przechyliła się i spadła na kamienną podłogę. Trzask rozbijanego szkła zagotował krew w jego żyłach. Siląc się na spokój, odgarnął z twarzy półdługie brązowe włosy i obrócił powoli głowę, by spojrzeć na swoich prześladowców. Trzech wysokich i muskularnych chłopaków stało w pewnej odległości, uśmiechając się głupkowato, a czwarty, największy i najsilniejszy, zamierzał się, by wymierzyć mu sierpowego. Instynktownie przykucnął chwilę przed tym, jak potężna pięść trafiła w powietrze nad jego głową. Jeden rzut oka na rozlany eliksir, na zniszczoną pracę, na którą poświęcił prawie miesiąc, doprowadził jego krew do wrzenia. Z głuchym warknięciem zaszczutego zwierzęcia bezmyślnie rzucił się na przeciwnika, uderzając go barkiem w splot słoneczny. Usłyszał świst wciąganego gwałtownie powietrza, krzyki od strony drzwi. Zdążył trafić jeszcze dwa razy pięścią pod żebra, nim obaj upadli na podłogę. Uniósł rękę do kolejnego ciosu, ale potężne kopnięcie zrzuciło go z przeciwnika. Skulił się odruchowo, czując palący ból w boku, a w tej samej sekundzie spadły na niego kolejne razy, miażdżące mięśnie, wyciskające powietrze z płuc i kruszące kości twarzy. Skulił się mocniej, próbując chronić jak największą powierzchnię obolałego ciała, ale pierwszy atak już minął. Fale bólu zalewały go raz za razem, gorąca krew wypływała z otwartych raz, mieszając się ze spluniętą śliną napastników. Nie słuchał wulgaryzmów pod swoim adresem, zignorował całkowicie krótką rozmowę tuż obok. Wolał wytężyć siły i spróbować odegnać ból, zamknąć go w odizolowanej części umysłu. Nie opierał się, gdy siłą postawili go na nogi. Spojrzał obojętnie na wyraźnie wściekłego chłopaka, którego udało mu się powalić.

- Pożałujesz tego, skurwielu, już my się o to postaramy, jak tylko wyjdziesz od dyrektora – usłyszał. Skrzywił się lekko i na widok zbliżającej się pięści zdążył zacisnąć powieki, nim ból eksplodował kolejną falą i zapadła ciemność i błoga cisza.

Obudził się z cichym jękiem. Wszystko bolało go jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Chyba tylko siłą woli udało mu się obrócić na plecy i unieść powieki. Zmrużył oczy, chroniąc je przed silnym światłem z potężnego, zdobionego żyrandola w gabinecie dyrektora szkoły. Czuł wzbierające mdłości, ale udało mu się je powstrzymać. Usłyszał pełne pogardy cmoknięcie gdzieś za sobą. Zmusił się, by usiąść, krzywiąc się przy tym z bólu. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i z uporem podniósł się z podłogi. Chwycił się za obolałe żebra i spojrzał dumnie na dyrektora. Mężczyzna zakręcił wąsa, wpatrując się w niego przez chwilę, po czym przeszedł przez gabinet, okrążając go w stosownej odległości i stanął za biurkiem. Postawił na dębowym blacie karafkę i sięgnął po szklankę, by napełnić ją bursztynowym płynem.

- Pańska sytuacja nie przedstawia się dobrze, panie _Szejnfeld_ – powiedział wreszcie, uśmiechając się z paskudną satysfakcją, gdy na twarzy Gerarda drgnął niebezpiecznie mięsień.

Nienawidził go. Och, jak on go nienawidził! Ten palant z podkręconym wąsem robił dosłownie wszystko, by utrudnić mu życie. Był zupełnie inny od swojego poprzednika, który zgodził się przyjąć go do szkoły i przez rok trzymał go pod swoją protekcją, zanim nie zmarł jednej nocy na dosyć podejrzany zawał serca.

- Powiedziałbym wręcz, że po dzisiejszym incydencie jest pan na najlepszej drodze do opuszczenia tej placówki w trybie natychmiastowym – padły kolejne słowa, przepełnione wręcz zadowoleniem. – Przez całą pańską edukację, tolerowaliśmy wszelkie wybryki, ale obawiam się, że przebrała się miarka. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby produkował pan w naszej szkole niebezpieczne trucizny i atakował niewinnych uczniów, którzy oferowali jedynie pomoc.

Nie zdołał się powstrzymać przed kpiącym prychnięciem. Dyrektor uniósł brew i przyjrzał mu się ze swego rodzaju uciechą.

- Tak? Ma pan coś do powiedzenia?

- Nie. Nie będę marnował śliny, skoro nikt nie wierzy w moje słowa – odparł stosunkowo spokojnie, nie odrywając wściekłego spojrzenia od zimnych oczu dyrektora.

- Czyli przyznaje się pan do winy?

- Ta szkoła to kpina. Zbiorowisko największych śmieci, jakie można znaleźć w całej Europie – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie. Uśmieszek dyrektora wyraźnie zmalał. – Burdel jest porządniejszym miejscem niż to, co próbujecie tu pokazać – dodał z rosnącą satysfakcją. Poddając się nagłemu przypływowi adrenaliny, splunął z pogardą na biurko. Nie zważając na grymas wściekłości na twarzy mężczyzny, chwycił karafkę i pociągnął z niej spory łyk, po czym z rozmachem rzucił nią o ścianę. – Śmiało, wyrzuć mnie, będę szczęśliwi, gdy znajdę się daleko od tej wylęgarni plugastwa – wycedził.

Mężczyzna zatrząsł się z wściekłości. Gwałtownie wyszarpnął różdżkę. Gerard mimowolnie cofnął się o krok. W następnej chwili w oszałamiającym hukiem uderzył plecami o drzwi, a w kolejnej znalazł się już na twardej podłodze korytarza. Z niemałym trudem zaczerpnął powietrza. Obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na stojącego nad nim dyrektora. Uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Trzęsący się z szału mężczyzna wskazał go palcem i spojrzał na stojących obok osiłków.

- Zabierzcie go stąd! – rozkazał wściekle. – Zabierzcie tego śmiecia z mojej szkoły! Nie chcę go nigdy więcej widzieć, rozumiecie? NIGDY!

Gerard roześmiał się zimno, gdy pochwyciły go silne ręce. Splunął na dyrektora i syknął, gdy najbliższa pięść roztrzaskała mu szczękę. Czuł nieopisaną satysfakcję. Przez całą drogę do drzwi wykrzykiwał wulgaryzmy, bluźnierstwa i wszystko inne, co tylko przychodziło mu do głowy. W odpowiedzi otrzymywał coraz to kolejne ciosy, które tylko go rozjuszały. W jego żyłach krew zdawała się być lawą, a on sam był wulkanem bliskim erupcji. Ta absurdalna radość z nagłej wolności była jednocześnie wściekłością, którą podsycała świadomość, że jego kariera legła w gruzach nim na dobre się rozpoczęła. Wiedział, że nigdzie go nie przyjmą bez odpowiedniego wykształcenia, dlatego starał się uparcie tkwić w tej szkole, ale wszystko miało swoje granice. A jego cierpliwość się skończyła.

Z jego ust wyrwał się głośny jęk, gdy upadł na twarde schody i stoczył się na sam dół. Rozległ się cichy trzask i za chwilę obok niego wylądowały dwie części jego różdżki. Brama u szczytu schodów zatrzasnęła się z hukiem, przemieszanym z głośnymi śmiechami i wulgaryzmami pod jego adresem.

- Pierdolcie się! – krzyknął głośno, pozwalając emocjom znaleźć ujście. – Skurwiele – mruknął pod nosem.

Przez długą chwilę leżał nieruchomo, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Wszystkie jego marzenia prysły jak bańka mydlana. Nie znajdzie pracy, żaden Mistrz nie weźmie go na ucznia, a ten skurczybyk dyrektor na pewno się postara, by żadna inna szkoła go nie przyjęła. Nie mógł wrócić do domu, bo już go nie miał – jego rodzice wraz z maleńkim bratem zginęli na początku grudnia w pożarze, który zniszczył cały dom. Nie miał przed sobą żadnej przyszłości. Nie miał majątku, prócz kilku monet w kieszeni, nie miał różdżki, nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby zaoferować mu pomoc. Został sam, dosłownie i w przenośni.

Czując wzbierającą w nim gorycz, zmusić się, by wstać. Z żalem spojrzał na resztki swojej różdżki, która tak dobrze mu służyła przez te lata. Nie podniósł jej z ziemi. Nie miałby pożytku z tych kawałków, a gdyby nawet użył magii, odpowiednie władze błyskawicznie by go odszukały. Westchnął więc ciężko i obrócił się plecami do budynku, w którym spędził ostatnie sześć lat. Ruszył powoli przed siebie, pozwalając myślom błądzić. Nie miał dokąd iść, więc szedł przed siebie. Nie miał nadziei, ale miał upór. Nie miał niczego prócz dumy i honoru, których nie pozwoliłby nigdy więcej nikomu odebrać.

Nie patrząc, gdzie idzie, nie zwracając uwagi na upływ czasu, nie przejmując się ciężkimi kroplami deszczu spadającymi na jego głowę i ramiona, spłukujące krew z jego twarzy, kroczył powoli przez las oświetlony jedynie światłem księżyca. Był gotów iść tak do końca swojego nędznego życia, nie widząc dla siebie innej przyszłości.

- Gerard von Schönfeld.

Znieruchomiał w jednej chwili. Cichy głos odbił się echem w jego głowie, wywołując raz po raz jego imię i nazwisko. Powoli obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na właściciela owego głosu. Wysoki blondyn opierał się leniwie o potężny pień dębu. Na nogach miał czarne oficerki, czarne, prosto skrojone spodnie, a tors zakrywał czarny płaszcz z szerokim, postawionym kołnierzem. Dłonie skrywał w kieszeniach. Na ustach nieznajomego błąkał się delikatny uśmiech.

- Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść, chłopcze – odezwał się znów tym samym cichym i spokojnym tonem.

Gerard w jeden chwili poczuł zalewającą go znów złość. Podszedł do blondyna, by dźgnąć go palcem w pierś.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju, człowieku. Nie znam cię, więc nie będę ręczył za siebie, jak mnie wkurzysz – wycedził.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się szczerze, wywołując tym większą złość u zmęczonego i obolałego chłopaka.

- Za kogo ty się niby uważasz? – warknął, czując nagłą potrzebę starcia z jego twarzy tego uśmieszku.

Ku jego wściekłości, nieznajomy uśmiechnął się szerzej. Wysunął dłonie z kieszeni i spokojnie poprawił kołnierz, osłaniając się bardziej przed chłodnym wiatrem. Przekrzywił nieznacznie głowę, a jego błękitne tęczówki zalśniły.

- Za Gellerta. Gellerta Grindelwalda – odpowiedział.

Gerard roześmiał mu się w twarz. Jedyną zapowiedzią tego, co się stało ułamek sekundy później była nieznacznie uniesiona brew blondyna. Już po tym, jak uderzył o jedno z drzew z tak potężną siłą, że całe powietrze zostało w jednej chwili wyciśnięte z jego płuc, wciąż nie wiedział, co się właściwie stało. I nim zdążył się zastanowić, pobliskie gałęzie oplotły jego ciało, przygniatając go mocniej do pnia. Ledwie był w stanie odetchnąć, ale największe wrażenie zrobił na nim nie ten szybki pokaz siły, ale potęga, którą czuć było w powietrzu. Uwolniona magia aż iskrzyła i chociaż całe jego ciało płonęło bólem, a krew napływała do mózgu, gdy tkwił głową w dół, nie mogąc się ruszyć, aura, bijąca od tego mężczyzny, wywoływała podziw i sprawiała, że był gotów uwierzyć w jego słowa.

Przełknął z trudem ślinę, gdy blondyn oderwał się wreszcie od pnia, by podejść bliżej. Przykucnął, a ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie. Na jego ustach wciąż tkwił delikatny uśmieszek, który powodował, że w twardym sercu Gerarda pojawił się płomyk niepokoju.

- To, co zrobiłeś, było niekulturalne – stwierdził Grindelwald. – Powinienem cię za to ukarać.

Gerard nie bał się, gdy ktoś mu groził. Nie bał się też, gdy te groźby były realizowane. Nie bał się krzyków, przemocy, agresji. Ale ten spokojny ton i niemal dobrotliwy uśmiech powodowały ciarki i nieprzyjemny dreszcz, przenikający go na wskroś.

- Masz szczęście, że nie po to cię śledziłem.

Mimowolnie odetchnął z ulgą, na co Grindelwald zaśmiał się cicho. Niepokój błyskawicznie jednak powrócił, gdy czarnoksiężnik przekrzywił nieznacznie głowę, odsunął się o krok i uniósł prawą rękę. Na jego serdecznym palcu zalśnił srebrny pierścień z błyszczącym od deszczu topazem. Kamień rozbłysł złotym blaskiem, a drzewo zatrzeszczało groźnie. Gerard odruchowo zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby, gdy gałęzie się poruszyły, oplatając go mocniej. Nacisk jaki wywierał pień na jego plecy zmalał. Z trudem przełknął ślinę, nie wiedząc, czego ma się spodziewać, nie wiedząc, w jakie bagno tym razem się wpakował. Tym bardziej więc był zdziwiony, że gałęzie obróciły go, a po chwili poczuł grunt pod stopami. Uchylił niepewnie powieki, a silny uścisk zelżał. Kolana ugięły się pod nim i bez wątpienia upadłby twardo na ziemię, gdyby gałęzie z trzaskiem nie oplotły go znów mocniej. Opuściły go powoli i dopiero gdy usiadł, puściły znów, wciąż jednak przytrzymując jego nadgarstki.

Ze zdumieniem rozejrzał się, by spojrzeć na cofające się powoli gałęzie i zerknął na Grindelwalda, który znów przykucnął przed nim. Na jego niezaprzeczalnie przystojnej twarz wciął tkwił delikatny uśmiech, ale gdy teraz przyjrzał się dokładniej, w jego oczach nie dostrzegł ani krzty ciepła. Błękitne tęczówki lśniły niepokojącym entuzjazmem, ale były zimne jak bułgarski klimat.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał z rosnącym niepokojem.

Przełknął ślinę, gdy Grindelwald znów przekrzywił lekko głowę, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się lekkie niezadowolenie. Oderwał wzrok od jego oczu, by spojrzeć z obawą na rękę, zbliżającą się do jego twarzy. Odsunął głowę na tyle, ile mógł, a strach powoli zatruwał jego przepełniony gniewem i goryczą umysł. Zaciskając zęby, zamknął gwałtownie oczy, a chwilę później znieruchomiał. Powoli uniósł powieki, by spojrzeć z szokiem na dłoń, gładzącą delikatnie, niemal pieszczotliwie jego policzek.

- Ależ cię urządzili – mruknął Grindelwald. – A miałeś taką ładną buźkę, jak cię ostatni raz widziałem. Musimy to naprawić.

Krew w jego żyłach zwolniła ze strachu, a oddech przyspieszył, gdy dłoń czarnoksiężnika przesunęła się, by nakryć jego twarz. Próbował się odsunąć, ale za plecami miał pień drzewa. Próbował wstać, uciec na bok, ale ledwie drgnął, gałęzie poruszyły się z trzaskiem, rozciągając jego ręce na boki. Sam nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Zalewały go fale czystego przerażenia. Czarnoksiężnik do tej pory nie próbował go skrzywdzić w żaden poważny sposób, ale przerażał go ten spokój, opanowanie, uśmiech i ten chłód, kryjący się w oczach.

- Jesteś szalony – wykrztusił drżącym głosem, walcząc uparcie o wolność.

Grindelwald uśmiechnął się diabelsko, ukazując białe zęby.

- Poniekąd każdy z nas jest. Ja potrafię moje szaleństwo ukierunkować.

Po raz ostatni szarpnął się zawzięcie w desperackiej próbie wydostania się z pułapki, aż nagle jego twarz zalała fala ciepła. Czuł jak nos prostuje się z chrupnięciem, kości łączą się z powrotem, aż nie pozostał ślad po jakichkolwiek pęknięciach, a zastygła krew rozpuszczała się powoli pod wpływem prześlizgującej się między palcami Grindelwalda magii.

- Od razu lepiej – powiedział wreszcie czarnoksiężnik, cofając rękę.

Gerard wpatrywał się w niego w niemym zdumieniu, próbując zrozumieć, co właściwie zaszło. Zniknął ból, promieniujący od złamanego nosa, zniknęło nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakoby kości szczęki ocierały się o papier ścierny. Wręcz czuł, że jego twarz wygląda na nietkniętą. Zamiast jednak się cieszyć, poczuł jeszcze większy strach. Miał wrażenie, że ten człowiek zwyczajnie sobie z nim pogrywał, bawił się w kotka i myszkę, a przy tym zachowywał się wciąż względnie uprzejmie, ale jednocześnie było wyraźnie czuć, że uważa się za władcę świata.

Zadrżał gwałtownie, gdy Grindelwald przestał oceniać jego wygląd i bez najmniejszych oporów zaczął rozpinać guziki jego szarej koszuli. Przypadkowe muśnięcia jego zwinnych palców sprawiały, że skóra Gerarda płonęła, jakby muskały ją same ognie piekielne.

- Co ty robisz? – zapytał powoli z przerażeniem.

Czarnoksiężnik bez słowa położył palec na jego ustach, uciszając go. Nie chciał sprawdzać, co by się stało, gdyby się odezwał, więc w milczeniu obserwował Grindelwalda. Syknął głośno, gdy mężczyzna przesunął palcami po jego żebrach. Opuścił głowę, zaciskając mocniej zęby, ale nie oderwał wzroku od dłoni, gładzącej delikatnie jego tors. Chciał uciec przed tym palącym dotykiem, ale ręce miał tak mocno rozciągnięte na boki, że samo odsunięcie się od pnia stanowiło nie lada wyczyn. Czuł się tak bezbronnie, jak nigdy wcześniej. Zawsze wiedział, co go czeka, zawsze był gotów na wszystko, ale teraz nie potrafił się odnaleźć w zaistniałej sytuacji i to go najbardziej przerażało. Znał reputację Grindelwalda, znał wszystkie złe czyny, jakiś ośmielił się dokonać, ale nigdy nie napotkał nikogo, kto przeżył spotkanie z nim. Wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że upiorna twarz Grindelwalda jest ostatnią rzeczą, jaką się widzi przed śmiercią. A jak się okazało, czarownik wcale nie był tak paskudny i upiorny, jak go opisywali i nie zachowywał się, jakby miał go zabić. Wprawdzie nie miał pojęcia, jak ten człowiek zachowywałby się, jakby chciał komuś odebrać życie, ale po co byłby wówczas taki miły i niemal uczynny? Po co leczyłby jego rany? Musiał czegoś od niego chcieć, ale Gerard nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, o co może chodzić. Nie chciał wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Chciał wynieść się jak najdalej od tego dziwnego i napawającego przerażeniem człowieka, chciał uciec od tego przeklętego dotyku. Nie chciał czuć tej fali ciepła, która znów go zalała. Nie chciał czuć tej ulgi, gdy ból zniknął. Nie chciał, bo to znaczyło, że zaciągał dług u czarnoksiężnika. A dług do spłacenia u kogoś takiego był ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej mógł pragnąć.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał znów, niemal łkającym tonem, gdy Grindelwald znów cofnął rękę, a chłodny wiatr musnął jego nagą skórę.

- Zadajesz złe pytania – odpowiedział Grindelwald. – Poprawne brzmi: czego ty chcesz ode mnie?

Przez kilka długich chwil przetrawiał zasłyszane słowa, jakby nie w pełni rozumiał ich sens. W tym czasie ciszę między nimi zakłócał szum wiatru, przemykającego między gałęziami, szarpiącego zwieszonymi ponuro szeleszczącymi liśćmi i odgłos kropel deszczu spadających na ich głowy i ramiona. Powoli uniósł głowę i spojrzał na czarnoksiężnika. Na jego ustach wciąż błąkał się delikatny uśmiech. Spojrzał prosto w te przeklęte, błękitne oczy. Przełknął ślinę, czując zalewającą go kolejną falę niepokoju. Tęczówki Grindelwalda przypominały bezkresny ocean, ale nie było w nich krzty ciepła. Wzdrygnął się, gdy czarnoksiężnik położył dłonie na jego ramionach i przysunął się, niemal nakłaniając go, by patrzył mu prosto w oczy.

- Mogę dać ci wszystko – usłyszał. W głosie Grindelwald pojawiła się nuta ekscytacji, która paradoksalnie sprawiła, że z wolna zaczął go ogarniać upragniony spokój. W jego oczach… w spojrzeniu, w głębokiej barwie tęczówek zalśniło coś, czego nie potrafił rozpoznać, nazwać, czego się bał, ale jednocześnie co go intrygowało, przyciągało jak magnes. Tylko dlatego nie odwrócił wzroku, a zaczął słuchać uważniej słów wypowiedzianych tych aksamitnym, wręcz kuszącym tonem. – Mogę dać ci potęgę, siłę, mogę dać ci władzę, jeśli o nią poprosisz, mogę ci dać… Możliwości.

Zaintrygowany przekrzywił głowę. Przerażenie z wolna odchodziło w niepamięć, zastępując miejsca zaciekawieniu. O ile nie chciał żadnej władzy, czy potęgi, ten nacisk, jaki Grindelwald położył na ostatnim słowie, sprawił, że chciał wiedzieć więcej, chciał usłyszeć więcej, dowiedzieć się, cóż jeszcze czarownik mógłby mu zaoferować.

- Masz ambicje, jesteś silny i chciałbyś to wykorzystać – Grindelwald zniżył głos do szeptu. – Mogę ci w tym pomóc. Mogę umożliwić ci zdobycie tytułu, którego pragniesz. Tytułu Mistrza Eliksirów. Ale tylko umożliwić – zaznaczył surowo. – Zdobyć będziesz go musiał sam. Ja mogę ci pomóc się przygotować. Ale to od ciebie zależy, czy sobie poradzisz, czy pokażesz wszystkim, że jesteś wystarczająco potężny i utalentowany, żeby powierzyli ci tak zaszczytny tytuł.

Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy – błękitne tęczówki naprzeciw szarym. Gerard nie chciał się w ogóle zastanawiać nad tą propozycją, ale te możliwości, o których mówił Grindelwald, okazały się być zbyt kuszące. Szczególnie teraz, gdy wylądował na samym dnie, gdy nie miał przed sobą żadnej przyszłości.

- Czego chcesz w zamian? – zapytał cicho i niepewnie, a czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Chcę, żebyś pokazał im – wskazał za siebie w miejsce, gdzie w oddali tkwiła szkoła – że jesteś od nich lepszy. Że nie musisz ubliżać innym, by pokazać swoją siłę, swój talent. Pokaż im, że stać cię na więcej niż ich. Pokaż im, że nie pozwolisz sobą pomiatać, że jesteś potężniejszy, niż sobie wyobrażają, że potrafisz wykorzystać swoje ambicje, swój upór. Tego chcę i niczego więcej.

- Dlaczego ja?

Grindelwald spuścił lekko głowę, przez co niepokój znów zakradł się do serca Gerarda. Słowa czarownika napełniły go nadzieją, nadzieją na lepsze życie, nadzieją na przyszłość. Chciał udowodnić swoim prześladowcom, że atakowanie go było błędem. Chciał im pokazać, na co go stać. Chciał im pokazać, że potrafi osiągnąć więcej niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci. Ale wciąż go niepokoiło, dlaczego ktoś taki jak Grindelwald, morderca, terrorysta, czarnoksiężnik, wywołujący wojny i siejący zamęt, dlaczego ktoś taki zwróciłby uwagę na niego?

- Jesteś silny. Jesteś potężniejszy, niż sądzisz – powiedział cicho czarownik. Uniósł głowę, a Gerard dostrzegł iskierkę ciepła w tych zimnych oczach. Iskierkę, która odegnała cały niepokój. – Jesteś ambitny, stanowczy i pełen wiary w siebie. Obserwowałem cię od dawna. Ale to dziś pokazałeś, że nie dasz sobą pomiatać. Dziś udowodniłeś, że miałem rację, skupiając uwagę na tobie. Dzisiaj sprawiłeś, że jestem gotów w ciebie uwierzyć. Uwierzyć, że jesteś kimś. Że jesteś czarodziejem, dorównującym tym najpotężniejszym. Masz szansę pokazać wszystkim, ile potrafisz osiągnąć. A ja chcę zobaczyć, jak wykorzystujesz tę szansę.

Gałęzie zatrzeszczały cicho, uwalniając jego ręce. Nie ogrywając wzroku od Grindelwalda, potarł ostrożnie nadgarstki. Czarnoksiężnik zaś wstał i powoli wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń.

- Chodź ze mną – powiedział cicho. – Pozwól sobie pomóc.

Przyglądał się z uwagą dłoni Grindelwalda, ale był świadom, że jego umysł podjął już decyzję. I chociaż w głębi duszy bał się czarnoksiężnika i nie chciał mieć żadnego związku z jego mroczną działalnością, nie potrafił nie skorzystać z tej okazji. Z okazji, która mogła być jedyną, jaka mu się przytrafi. Nie myśląc więc nad konsekwencjami, uniósł rękę i przyjął pomocną dłoń Grindelwalda. Nie zauważył jednak diabelskiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na twarzy czarnoksiężnika…

Starannie opłukał brzytwę i odłożył ją na bok, wzdychając cicho. Oparł się ciężko o umywalkę, spoglądając na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Ostatni raz widział Gellerta Grindelwalda prawie czterdzieści lat temu, ale wciąż zdarzały się noce, gdy budził się z łomoczącym sercem, mając przed oczami tamtą wyjątkową noc, gdy to stoczył się na samo dno, a jedyną osobą, jaka wyciągnęła w jego stronę pomocną dłoń, był najgorszy czarnoksiężnik tamtych czasów. Chociaż bez niego nie osiągnąłby tego wszystkiego, co teraz miał, wciąż bywały takie chwile, gdy zastanawiał się, czy dobrze postąpił, przyjmując wówczas jego pomoc. Nie wiedział, jak potoczyłoby się jego życie, gdyby odrzucił ofertę Grindelwalda, ale jakaś jego część wątpiła, że wspiąłby się na pozycję, którą teraz zajmował.

Odsuwając na bok ponure myśli, opłukał twarz zimną wodą i powycierał się szybko. Sięgnął po czekającą na wieszaku koszulę i zawahał się. Przesunął palcami po miękkim materiale, marszcząc delikatnie brwi. Chciał się dobrze prezentować na pierwszym prowadzonym przez siebie konwencie, ale nie czuł się komfortowo, gdy jedwab muskał jego skórę. Tkanina była stanowczo zbyt delikatna, jak na jego gust. Po chwili namysłu wyszedł z łazienki i podszedł prosto do szafy. Przejrzał szybko wieszaki i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy znalazł, czego szukał. Założył niespiesznie białą koszulę, pozapinał błyskawicznie guziki, wsunął w mankiety srebrne zapinki i z zadowoleniem poprawił sztywny kołnierzyk. Już miał sięgnąć po marynarkę, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie.

- Obsługa hotelowa – rozległo się zza drzwi. – Mam dla pana przesyłkę, panie von Schönfeld.

Gerard spojrzał podejrzliwie na drzwi, ale po chwili wahanie podszedł i otworzył. Jego oczom ukazał się niewysoki, młody chłopak, trzymający w dłoniach długą, ale wąską, drewnianą skrzynkę. Uśmiechnął się lekko do wyraźnie stremowanego młodzieńca i z podziękowaniem odebrał od niego przesyłkę. Z trudem nie pokazał po sobie, że całe jego ciało przeszył dziwny dreszcz ekscytacji w chwili, gdy dotknął drewna.

Ostrożnie położył skrzynkę na stole, przyglądając jej się wyjątkowo uważnie. Przesyłka była od czarodzieja, to wiedział na pewno. Od razu wyczuł otaczającą ją aurę magiczną. Był niemal pewien, że wie, czyja aura pozostawiła swój ślad na przesyłce, ale ciężko było mu w to uwierzyć. Musnął palcami drewnianą powierzchnię i znów poczuł ten sam dreszcz. Przymknął oczy i ostrożnie uniósł wieko, instynktownie wyczuwając zabezpieczenia rozwiewające się pod jego dotykiem. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał w dół. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z zachwytu. Dotknął ostrożnie czarnego, złożonego w równą kostkę materiału leżącego na wierzchu. Był miękki, ale dało się wyczuć, że jest wytrzymały. Z pozoru delikatny, ale trwały. Jednym ruchem rozłożył materiał, a jego oczom ukazała się zdobiona krwistoczerwonymi haftami kamizelka. Przesunął po niej jeszcze raz palcami, zachwycając się wyjątkową fakturą i odłożył ją na bok. Na złocistym materiale, zakrywającym głębszą część skrzynki, leżały czarne, aksamitne rękawiczki. Chwycił je ostrożnie i od razu wyczuł tę samą tkaninę, z której była zrobiona kamizelka. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i również odłożył je na bok. Przez chwilę przyglądał się z ciekawością złocistemu materiałowi, po czym jednym ruchem odsunął go, odsłaniając resztę przesyłki, która zaparła mu dech w piersiach. Z zachwytem przesunął wzrokiem po smukłym, lśniącym przedmiocie, spoczywającym spokojnie na dnie skrzynki. Delikatnie musnął palcami czarną powierzchnię eleganckiej laski. Zakończona była srebrnym szpikulcem, a rękojeść stanowiła starannie rzeźbiona głowa drapieżnego kocura pokroju pantery czy tygrysa. Pogładził ostrożnie łeb zwierzęcia, zachwycając się każdym, najdrobniejszym szczegółem. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy jego wzrok padł na mały symbol wyrzeźbiony nieco poniżej srebrnej części. Okrąg w trójkącie przeciętym prostą linią. Zaśmiał się cicho. Zerknął na czarny materiał, czekający obok, a jego uśmiech przybrał na sile. Niewiele myśląc, założył kamizelkę, która przyległa idealnie do jego torsu w chwili, gdy zapiął ostatni guzik. Wyciągnął z szuflady srebrny kieszonkowy zegarek, jedyną pamiątkę po ojcu i wsunął go do małej kieszonki, przypinając łańcuszek obok jednego z guzików. Na wierzch założył czarną, krótką marynarkę, ale nie zapiął jej. Wsunął na ręce aksamitne rękawiczki i zdumiał się, gdy przylgnęły do jego dłoni, niczym druga skóra. Po raz kolejny przesunął palcami po lasce i chwycił ją mocno, uśmiechając się, gdy wpasowała się idealnie w jego dłoń. Podszedł powoli do wysokiego lustra, by spojrzeć na swoje odbicie. W szklanej tafli ujrzał dumnego mężczyznę, od którego wręcz biła pewność siebie. Elegancki strój sprawiał, że wyglądał dostojniej niż na co dzień, a triumfalny uśmieszek błąkający się na ustach, ukazywał jego wewnętrzną siłę.

Odwracając wzrok od lustra, wyszedł z pokoju i przywołując w myślach wszystko, czego o ludzkich umysłach i sposobach manipulacji nauczył go jedyny mentor, a zarazem człowiek, który siał spustoszenie samym swoim nazwiskiem, ruszył powoli korytarzem, przygotowując się wewnętrznie na pierwszy konwent Mistrzów Eliksirów, który miał być prowadzony przez nikogo innego jak szanowanego na całym świecie Gerarda von Schönfeld.


End file.
